A Legend Dies
center|350px A Legend Dies ist ein Epos, in dem von Mata Nuis Tod und dessen Folgen berichtet wird. Weiterhin geht es in dieser Geschichte darum wie das Universum evakuiert werden soll und leitet direkt in die nächste Geschichte weiter. Prolog Seit fast zwei Wochen wanderten Midak und Hafu durch den geheimen Gang, immer auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang... aber in den letzten Tagen hatten sie versucht ihre Toa-Brüder wiederzufinden, ohne Erfolg. Selbst durch ihre Elementarkräfte konnten sie nicht herausfinden wo sich die Toa befanden, da die Wände dieses Raumes nicht aus Stein oder Erde gemacht waren. "Wir werden nie mehr aus diesem Labyrinth herausfinden!" sagte Hafu und setzte sich entmutigt auf den Boden. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es wird schon alles gut werden..." sagte Midak, allerdings war in seiner Stimme nicht genug sicherheit, sodass sie Hafu überzeugen könnte. "Wir brauchen ein Wunder, wirklich das wäre jetzt das einzige was uns helfen kann!" sagte Hafu und schlug mit seiner Faust so fest er konnte auf den Boden, dieser gab jedoch nicht nach und mit einem lauten Krachen brach sein Handgelenk. "Na klasse, das musste ja so kommen!" schrie Hafu und rieb sich die Verletzung. Midak bückte sich zu seinem Toa-Bruder um ihn zu beruhigen, doch dazu war er nicht mal selbst ruhig genug. "Ich geb zu die Situation scheint ausweglos, Jaller und Lhikan liegen in einem seltsamen Koma und wir finden unsere Freunde nicht mehr, doch wir haben Hoffnung... Mata Nui lebt und er wird wissen wo wir sind!" erklärte Midak. Hafu blickte seinen Toa-Bruder an. "Danke, auch wenn das vielleicht dumm klingt, aber diese Worte geben mir Hoffnung." sagte Hafu und lächelte. "Gern gesche..." Midak unterbrach seinen angefangenen Satz, als er auf ein mal etwas spürte... Kälte... starke Kälte, wie war das Möglich? In diesen Raum kam keine Wärme und keine Kälte, es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung für diese plötzliche Kälte... in diesem Moment wurde die Struktur der Gänge instabil, es wirkte so als wären sie von jeder Kraft verlassen. "Schnell, Midak renn!" schrie Hafu, als der Gang begann einzustürzen. Während sie rannten wurde ihnen die grausame Wahrheit klar. Mata Nui war tot! Kapitel 1: Toa Takanuva Hafu und Midak rannten so schnell sie konnten, doch die Erschütterungen schienen sie einzuholen. "Beeil dich, sonst wirst du zerquetscht!" schrie Midak und rannte so schnell, dass Hafu ihn schon fast gar nicht mehr sah. Nun hatte das Beben Hafu eingeholt. Er musste sich anstrengen den fallenden Brocken auszuweichen. "Helf mir!" schrie Hafu. Midak drehte sich um, und sah wie sich sein Freund abquälte, was sollte er tun. Als reflex versuchte er den gehärteten Protostahl zu kontrollieren, was seltsamerweise... funktionierte... Midak hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. "Beeil dich!" schrie Midak. Hafu rannte auf seinen Toa-Bruder zu und zusammen rannten sie in einen der vielen Gänge. Dann hörten sie, wie das Beben verstummte. "Das war knapp, das nächste mal beeilst du dich ein bisschen, ok?" fragte Midak lachend. Einige Stunden liefen Midak und Hafu verloren in den dunklen Gängen herum, ihre Gedanken auf den Tod von Mata Nui fixiert, was sollten sie... was sollte das Universum jetzt tun? "Ist das dort vorne ein Licht?" fragte Hafu leise. Midak nickte ihm zu, es sah aus als würde aus dem Boden ein Licht strahlen. "Ist da jemand?" fragt Hafu und ging behutsam auf die Stelle zu, aus der das Licht aus dem Boden kam. "Ja, hier unten... am Ende des Lochs!" schreie ein Toa, der am Grund einer Grube stand, auf ein mal begann seine Maske zu leuchten. "Ein Toa?" fragte Hafu verwirrt und reichte dem gefangenen Toa einen langen Steinstab, an dem er sich aus der Falle zog. "Wie kommst du denn hier runter und wie hast du diese Kammer zum leuchten gebracht?" fragte Hafu, mit sich überschlagender Stimme. "Mein Name ist Takanuva. Turaga Tuyet hat mich hierhergeschickt um Lhikan zu finden." erklärte der Toa des Lichts. "Na dann, willkommen im Club." sagte Midak und ging einen Schritt auf Takanuva zu. "Wieso? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" "Ich bin Toa Midak und mein, dir helfender Freund, heißt Toa Hafu. Wir sind die Beschützer von Metru Nui... jedenfalls waren wir das, bevor wir vor zwei Monaten in dieses Tunnelwirrwar gerieten." erklärte Midak. Der Toa der sich Takanuva nannte begann, aufgrund der Kälte, die durch Mata Nuis Tod entstanden war, seine Hände zu reiben. "Was ist mit euch los? Wieso sehe ich keine Hoffnung in euren Augen?" fragte Takanuva als er die Gesichter der beidne Toa sah. Diese blicken ihn nur starr an. Midak begann zu lächeln, es war kein lächeln der Freude, sondern ein ironisches Lächeln. "Tu nicht so, du hast das Beben doch mitbekommen... es kann nur eines bedeuten... Mata Nui ist tot!" Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Takanuvas Augen. Anscheinend dachte er über etwas wichtiges nach, jedenfalls stand er einige Augenblicke einfach reglos da. "Nein, nicht schon wieder..." murmelte Takanuva vor sich her "Wann ist er gestorben?" "Vor einigen Stunden, aber wie sollen wir den Ausgang finden um die anderen zu warnen?" fragte Midak und setzte sich verzweifelt auf den Boden aus gehärtetem Protostahl. Auf ein mal begann Takanuvas Maske zu leuchten, und ein Lichtfaden entstand, der anscheinend den Ausgang weisen sollte. "Wir folgen dem Licht, dann werden wir den Ausgang finden!" sagte Takanuva. Hafu und Midak sahen Takanuva unglaubwürdig an, doch was sollten sie tun? Hier zu warten würde sie nicht weiterbringen und die Maske des Lichts war vielleicht eine Hilfe. Stundenlang waren die drei Toa unterwegs. Doch schließlich erreichten sie eine Treppe. In der Ferne hörten sie Stimmen, die immer näher kamen, doch es waren nicht die Stimmen von Midak und Hafu. Takanuva zückte seine Waffe und sah gespannt in die Dunkelheit. Kapitel 2: Einigkeit "Keine Sorge, pack deine Waffe weg, du Toa! Wir haben schlimmere Sorgen!" sagte ein Turaga, der eine Gruppe von vier Toa anführte. Takanuva kannte den Turaga nicht, doch er nahm an, dass dies Lhikan war. "Lass mich durch... danke dass deine Maske uns den Weg gewiesen hat, einem Licht in der Dunkelheit zu folgen macht alles doch ein bisschen einfacher..." sagte Lhikan dankend und drängte sich an Takanuva vorbei. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und betraten das feld der Ehre in der Mitte des Kolosseums, wo gerade ein Duell zwischen Po-Metru, Ta-Metru und Onu-Metru im Kolhii stattfand. "Beendet das Spiel!" schrie Jaller, doch keiner wollte ihm Zuhören, ja sie hörten ihn ja nicht einmal durch das ganze Geschrei. "Ich denke das fordert drastischere Maßnahmen!" sagte Hafu und erstellte eine Steinsäule, auf der er über das Feld der Ehre sauste. "Hört alle zu, ihr Matoraner! Mein Team, Lhikan und ich waren in einer Kammer unter Metru Nui, und wir haben erschreckende Botschaften, wir müssen sofort handeln!" "Runter vom Feld!" schrie ein Po-Matoraner, der ein Banner in die Luft hob auf dem "Kolhii ist das größte!" stand. Hafu zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte in den Himmel, der sich langsam aber deutlich verdunkelte. Nun bemerkten es auch die anderen Matoraner und begannen in Panik auszubrechen. "Es ist wahr! Mata Nui ist tot, wir müssen sofort einen Weg finden uns zu retten!" schrie Jaller. "Aber wie sollen wir für ein ganzes Universum einen Zufluchtsort finden?" fragte eine Matoranerin aus der Menge. Die Toa sahen sich ratlos an. "Ich denke ich kenne die richtige Anlaufstelle!" sagte Turaga Tuyet, die auf einer Plattform über dem Kolosseum stand, diese fuhr nun zu den Toa herab und Tuyet lief überglücklich auf Lhikan zu. Sie umarmte und küsste ihren Ehemann. Dann ging sie auf Takanuva zu und verneigte sich vor ihm. "Du hast dein Wort gehalten, was kann ich für dich tun!" "Ich bitte um euer aller Ohr. Ich war schon ein mal in einem Universum, in dem Mata Nui gestorben war. Ich kenne eine Lösung... eine Insel über Metru Nui... die Insel des Großen Geistes, die Insel MATA NUI!" sagte Takanuva. "Doch ein ganzes Universum zu verfrachten, dabei brauchen wir hilfe... starke hilfe, mächtige Hilfe." "Und da kommen meine Bekanntschaften ins Spiel!" ergänzte Tuyet. "Was meinst du? Etwa die, die ich denke, die du meinst?" fragte Jaller lächelnd. "Kommt drauf an, ob die die ich meine, die sind, die du meinst. Wenn die, die ich meine, die sind, die du meinst, dann sind DIE unsere wichtigste Anlaufstelle!" sagte Tuyet lachend. "Wer sind denn die?" fragte sie ironisch. "Na, der Bund des Lebens." "Dann auf nach Daxia!" sagte Hafu lachend, mit Hoffnung in der Stimme, die in solchen Tagen selten war. Kapitel 3: Takanuvas Suche Die Gruppe beeilte sich um so schnell wie Möglich an den Hafen zu kommen, dabei passieren sie die Ruinen des alten Hafens von Ga-Metru, bei dem der letzte Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft stattfand. Takanuva sah sich die Ruinen an. "Was bei allen Großen Wesen ist hier passiert?" fragt Takanuva, während die Gruppe an dem Hafen vorbeiläuft. "Das sind die Überreste eines Kampfes, bei dem ca. 3.000 Toa starben." sagte Tuyet. "Was? 3.000 Toa? Und du redest davon als wäre es etwas selbstverständliches?" Ein solch gigantischer Kampf? Und alles für nichts? Ich will wissen, was in euch während dieses Kampfes vorgegangen ist!" schrie Takanuva außer sich, die Situation völlig vergessend. "Du denkst ich spreche so aus reiner Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber den Geschehnissen der Vergangenheit? Wie Naiv bist du Takanuva? Ich habe gesehen wie meiner Toa-Schwester von einem Makuta der Arm abgesrissen wurde, und wie sie daraufhin in die Wellen stürzte, nur um nie wieder aufzutauchen! Ich habe den Gesichtsausrdruck in meinem Toa-Bruder gesehen, dessen feste Freundin in diesem Moment starb, ich habe überall die toten Körper meiner gleichgesinnten gesehen, und ich habe gesehen wie sich die Luft in Feuer verwandelte, und ich habe gesehen wie wir gesiegt haben! Ich sah wie wir die Bruderschaft zerstörten, ich sah das alles und du glaubst es lässt mich kalt? Dieser Kampf forderte Opfer, doch wir haben gesiegt!" antwortete Tuyet außer sich. "Es tut mir leid, ich weiß das war nicht gut von mir, aber... ihr müsst verstehen... ich habe eine Mission, und die Situation mit Mata Nuis tot erschwert mir meine Aufgabe, das heißt ich muss sie so schnell wie möglich erledigen und so leid es mir tut... ich werde euch nicht nach Daxia begleiten können." sagte Takanuva traurig. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Jaller überrascht. "Ich muss die Toa Nuva finden, oder wie auch immer sie heißen. Ich muss Takua finden, ich mu..." Takanuva wurde unterbrochen. "Das letzte Mal, wo ich von den Toa Nuva gehört habe waren sie auf einer Mission um Teridax zu töten, den letzten Makuta, der noch lebt. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihnen gehört. Wir sind gut mit ihnen befreundet gewesen, doch wir müssen uns wohl mit ihrem Tod abfinden." erklärte Hafu. "Du bist dir sicher, dass sie tot sind?" fragte Takanuva. Die Toa nickten. "Nun gut, ich werde euch das Gegenteil beweisen!" sagte Takanuva und verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere, durch ein Gerät, das an seinem Handgelenk befestigt war. *** Ein Boot zu bekommen gelang den Toa und Turaga sehr schnell. Matak und Nokama waren bemüht das Boot durch ihre Elementarkräfte so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Jaller stand an der Reling und starrte auf die offene See hinaus. Hafu gesellte sich zu seinem Toa-Bruder. "Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, Funkenspucker?" fragte der Toa des Steins. "... Hafu, du weißt wie sehr ich dich als Partner schätze... als Freund und als Bruder. Du bedeutest mir viel, genau wie die anderen Toa. Doch ich habe eine Bitte an dich, falls mir jemals nochmal etwas zustoßen sollte... dann bitte, bitte übernehme du die Führung über das Team." "Wow, Jaller. Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll, bitte denk nicht soetwas, es gibt Hoffnung." sagte Hafu. Jaller starrte auf das Meer. "Siehst du das? Nicht die kleinste Welle, nicht der geringste Hauch von Luft, der leise durch die Atmosphäre säuselt. Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, dann kann ich nicht glauben, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt, so leid es mir tut Hafu." antwortete Jaller. "Keine Hoffnung? Träum weiter, Bruder. Was ist dann das?" fragte Hafu und zeigte auf ein Boot in der Ferne, auf dessen Segel das Symbol der Toa aufgedruckt war. Doch als es sich ihnen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte erkannte Hafu, dass das Symbol durchgestrichen war, darunter standen nur zwei Worte: "NOBIS NUI" Kapitel 4: Auf hoher See Jaller sah den Feuerball zu spät, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Schiff zuflog, zum Glück reagierte Hafu sofort und schleuderte dem Feuerball einen ebenso großen Stein entgegen. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion in der Luft, deren Druckwelle das Schiff zittern ließ. "Was bei Mata Nuis Tod ist Nobis Nui?" schrie Hafu, während er sich vor herabfallenden Brocken schützte. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass sie nichts gutes vorhaben... wenn sie die Toa förmlich 'wegstreichen' wollen, wie es auf ihrer Fahne steht!" antwortete Jaller und rannte unter Deck, dort fand er Nuju und Midak, die Matak und Nokama zusahen, wie sie das Schiff durch ihre Elementarkräfte antrieben. "Wir werden angegriffen!" schrie Jaller, als das Schiff schon von einem gewaltigen Rütteln gepackt wurde. Nokama verlor den halt und fiel um, wodurch kein Wasser mehr gegen das Schiff gedrückt wurde und Matak das Schiff alleine antreiben musste, wodurch es natürlich langsamer wurde und somit leichte Beute für die Flotte von Nobis Nui war. "Sie ist bewusstlos!" sagte Jaller als er sich zu Nokama bückte. "Geht, verteidigt das Schiff, ich kümmere mich um Nokama!" schrie Tuyet den Toa zu, diese gingen ohne länger zu warten, an Deck des Schiffes sahen sie Trümmerteile von Geschossen herumliegen und mitten drin einen verletzten Hafu. Matak rannte auf seinen Toa-Bruder zu und half ihm auf die Beine. "So, jetzt werden wir denen mal zeig... die halten nicht an!" sagte Nuju leise als er sah, dass das Schiff mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihr Schiff zusegelte. "Holt Turaga Lhikan, Tuyet, und Nokama! Wir müssen von dem Schiff runter!" schrie Nuju und erstellte eine Eisplattform. Matak, Jaller und Hafu sprangen auf diese Plattform. "Ich hole die drei!" schrie Midak und rannte unter Deck. Derweil wurde das Schiff erneut von den Geschossen des feindlichen Schiffes getroffen. "Schnell, Lhikan! Wir müssen hier verschwinden, sofort! Das angreifende Schiff hält nicht an, es hat vor unseres einfach zu 'überfahren'!" "Was passiert hier nur?" fragte Lhikan leise. Tuyet und Lhikan eilten die Treppe hinauf, während Midak Nokama auf den Arm nahm und auf die Treppe zulief, in diesem Moment ruckte es erneut und Midak fiel zu Boden, als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte sah er Lhikan und Tuyet nicht mehr, sie mussten auf der Eisplattform sein. Midak rannte auf die Treppe zu. Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe, Midak hörte ein lautes Krachen und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. "12 Toa-Steine!" hörte er eine Stimme rufen, während er sah, wie das Schiff in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde, und er stand genau in der Richtung, in die das Schiff fuhr. Wenn er nicht bald rauskommen würde, würde er in der Kabine sterben. "Renn nur kleiner Toa, schaffen wirst du es sowieso nicht!" hörte Midak eine weitere Stimme rufen, er drehte sich kurz um und erstarrte fast vor Schreck, an Board des Schiffes sah er ca. 50 Toa, die ihre Waffen bösartig in die Luft streckten und ihn mit ihren schlecht verarbeiteten Kanohi-Masken ansahen. *** Die Toa und Turaga auf der Eisplattform sahen das Szenario hilflos an, sie sahen wie ihr Schiff langsam von dem angreiferschiff erfasst wurde. Dieses überfuhr ihr Schiff förmlich und unter dem Gewicht des Schiffs wurde ihres zerdrückt wie in einer Pressmaschiene. "Midak und Nokama!" schrie Matak entsetzt als er dies sah. Wenige Sekunden später waren von ihrem Schiff nurnoch große Holzbalken vorhanden, doch von den Toa keine Spur. "12 Toa-Steine!" schrien die Insassen des Schiffes von Nobis Nui und jubelten. "Ihr Monster!" schrie Nuju, da das Schiff von Nobis Nui sehr groß war konnten die Toa von ihrer Eisplattform aus nicht auf das Deck des Schiffes schauen. Nun bückte sich eine Gestalt über die Reling des Schiffes und starrte auf die Toa hinab. Den Toa und Turaga gefror das Blut in den Adern. "Ihr... ihr seid... Toa!" "Wir sind mehr als nur Toa, wir sind Toa Nobis!" entgegnete einer der Toa und richtete seine Waffe auf die Toa, mit einem gezielten Schuss schloss er die Toa in einem Netz aus Schatten ein und zog sie an Board seines Schiffes. "Willkommen in der Hölle!" sagte ein Toa und bückte sich zu den gefangenen. "Wir werden viel spaß haben!" sagte er und schärfte seine Klinge an seiner Rüstung. Kapitel 5: Pläne schmieden Wenig später fanden sich die Toa in einer kalten, nassen Zelle wieder und starrten in die Dunkelheit. Hafu sah zu Jaller hinüber, dieser sprach kein Wort und war wie in Trance gefangen. "Es ist schwer, für uns alle. Aber wir haben eine Aufgabe, eine Mission, eine Bestimmung!" sagte Hafu mit Hoffnung in der Stimme, die selbst einen Artakha-Bullen bei regnerischem Wetter wieder hätte fröhlich machen können - doch nicht Jaller. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Zwei von uns sind tot! Wir sind zu viert, ich meine vier Toa, denn was können Turaga schon ausrichten?" "Ich finde diese Einstellung sehr gut." sagte Turaga Lhikan, der dieses Gespräch mit anhörte. Jaller sah mitleidig zu Lhikan herüber, dieser erwiederte seinen Blick und begann leise zu lachen. Tuyet stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. Hafu zeigte den beiden nur den Vogel. "Was ist denn bitte so lustig? Mata Nui ist tot, wir haben noch knapp zwei Tage Zeit die Bewohner eines ganzen Universums an die Oberfläche Mata Nuis zu evakuieren, und ihr lacht euch hier eure Hintern ab!" schrie Nuju. Die Stimme des Eis-Toa ließ die beiden Turaga verstummen. "Jaller hat recht, wir sind Turaga! Was können wir schon ausrichten?" fragte Lhikan. "Genau dasselbe dachten sich wahrscheinlich auch diese seltsamen Toa-Wesen, als sie uns gefesselt haben, wir sehen zwar schwach aus, aber jeder vergisst, dass wir Turaga sind. Wir verfügen noch über Elementarkräfte, nur eben schwächer!" ergänzte Tuyet. Die Minen der Toa erhellten sich. *** Seit langem gab es nicht mehr so viel Aufregung auf Daxia. Überall rannten Matoraner durch die Gegend und überbrachten einander Nachrichten, die auf Stein gemeißelt waren. Der Stützpunkt des Bundes des Lebens war ein einziges Chaos geworden. Mitarma konnte die Vorfälle nicht mehr richtig sortieren, so viele häuften sich schon an. Neben ihr saß Nion und meißtelte eine Botschaft auf Stein. "Gut, diese Nachricht ist jetzt an die... wen gerichtet?" fragte der Toa des Lichts. "Die Toa Hagah, sie waren schon einmal in der Spiegelwelt, oder mindestens zwei von ihnen!" sagte Mitarma hektisch. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Helryx platzte hinein. Aufgeregt rannte sie auf Mitarma zu, sie kam gerade von einer Mission, sie sollte nach Kyoshi reisen und die Toa von dort um Hilfe bitten. Seit dem Tod von Mata Nui lief alles drunter und drüber im Bund des Lebens. "Kyoshi, die Toa Olda... sie sind nicht da! Laut den Element-Meistern auf Kyoshi sind sie nach Kanoya gegangen, dort war ich und Kanoya hat mir erzählt, dass sie nach Devla Donja gereist sind, aber wir haben doch die Toa Resera auf diese Mission geschickt, oder?" fragte Helryx hektisch. "Eins nach dem anderen! Nion, schreib den Toa Hagah, dass sie einen Weg in die Spiegelwelt finden müssen, sie haben 48 Stunden Zeit Toa Ignika zu finden und ihn in dieses Universum zu holen, ansonsten werden wir alle sterben! Helryx, wieso ist Kyoshi nach Devla Donja gereist?" "Kanoya erzählte mir, dass sie davon besessen war ihre Mission zu erfüllen, was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat." sagte Helryx. Mitarma starrte sie kurz an, sie wusste was es mit dieser Mission auf sich hatte, oh ja sie wusste es nur allzu gut. "Gut, dann... haben die Toa Resera ja jetzt unterstützung, laut meinen neuesten Informationen konnte Lariska mit der Ignika fliehen, ich habe Nion schon mit der Suche nach ihr beauftragt, aber jetzt muss ich dir diese Aufgabe übertragen. Such die dunkle Jägerin und nehm ihr die Maske ab!" "Und was ist, wenn sie mir die Maske nicht gibt?" fragte Helryx. "Dann verstößt du gegen den Toa-Codex!" Kapitel 6: Ausbruch Wachablösung. Ein Geräusch ertönte, wie eine Alarmanlage, die den Wachen mitteilte sich gegenseitig abzulösen, das war der Moment, in dem die Turaga zuschlagen wollten, doch etwas kam ihnen dazwischen, eine gewaltige Welle klatschte gegen das Boot, gemischt mit Erdbrocken. Die Fensterscheiben des Gefängnisses brachen auf und füllten den Raum mit Wasser, Matak reagierte blitzschnell und hüllte die Toa in eine Luftblase. "Das ist Wasser... eine Welle... wie soll das gehen?" fragte Matak überrascht. "Stimmt, Mata Nui ist tot! Es können keine Wellen mehr existieren!" ergänzte Jaller, langsam aber sicher senkte sich das Schiff. Die Toa sahen keinen Ausweg, da sie nicht durch die dichte Wasserschicht sehen konnten. Tuyet zeigte auf ein Loch, das sie in der Bootswand sah. Es war offensichtlich entstanden als die Welle gegen das Schiff stieß. "Das muss aber heißen... Nokama und Midak leben!" schrie Nuju. Sofort bewegte Matak die Luftkugel auf das Loch zu, was gar nicht so einfach war, wegen der großen Wassermassen, die sich durch das Loch in der Wand drängten. Schließlich gelangten sie an die Außenseite des Schiffes und sahen Nokama und Midak auf einem der Überreste ihres Schiffes stehen. "Bei Mata Nui, ihr lebt!" schrien die Toa überglücklich. "Ja, aber jetzt beeilt euch, diese Toa haben das nicht mitbekommen, wir müssen sofort fliehen!" sagte Midak. Die Toa und Turaga setzten sich auf die Holzplatte und Nokama trieb sie vorwärts indem sie Wasser gegen die Platte drückte. Auf ihrer Flucht bemerkten sie nicht den Toa der Säure, der ihnen durch die Wellen folgte. *** Es war Mitternacht auf Daxia, doch Mitarma kam nicht zur Ruhe, ein ungeduldiger Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr die Zeit an, sie hatte das Gefühl die Zeit würde gegen sie arbeiten, nur um sicherzustellen, dass das gesamte Universum in sich zusammenbrach. "Zwei Tage..." sagte Mitarma hektisch als sich ihre Uhr umstellte. Von 23:59 Uhr wechselte der Zeiger nun auf 0:00 Uhr. Zwei Tage, so viel Zeit war noch übrig, bevor das Universum sich selbst zerstören würde. Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Mitarma, gut dass du hier bist. Wir haben eine schreckliche Nachricht für dich!" schrie Lhikan und rannte auf die Matoranerin zu. "Schlimmer als der Tod Mata Nuis kann die Botschaft nicht sein!" antwortete Mitarma. "Du weißt davon?" "Klar, ich bin die Anführerin einer Organisation, die den Willen des Großen Geistes durchführen will, ich weiß alles über ihn. Wie er funktioniert, seine Mission, sein ganzes Leben ist wie ein offenes Buch für mich!" sagte Mitarma. "Wie er funktioniert? Seine Mission? Naja, das kannst du mir später erzählen, aber wir haben eine mögliche Lösung!" sagte Lhikan. "Bei Mata Nui, das kann nicht sein! Erzähl sie mir!" forderte Mitarma. "Naja, alles fing damit an, dass ein gewisser Takanuva in unser Universum kam, er erzählte uns, dass er schon mal in einem Universum war, in dem der Große Geist gestorben war, und deshalb haben wir uns überlegt es den Leuten in diesem Universum gleich zu tun, wir müssen das Universum auf die Insel Mata Nui verfrachten, das ist eine Insel..." Lhikan wurde unterbrochen. "... über der Insel Metru Nui..." vollendete Mitarma den Satz, das könnte ihre Chance sein. In diesem Moment fiel Mitarma Helryx ein, hoffentlich hatte sie Erfolg. Wenn Helryx ihre Mission nicht vollenden würde, hätten die Bewohner des Universums keine Chance. Kapitel 7: Die Insel Veranox und Krakua verkneiften es mit aller Kraft auf ihre Uhren zu starren, erst vor wenigen Minuten waren sie geweckt worden, mitten in der Nacht und nun befanden sie sich auf einer Insel, die außerhalb ihres Universums lag. "Das hier soll also die Insel sein, auf der wir leben sollen?" fragte Krakua müde als er sich die Wüstenlandschaft ansah, durch die Flüsse strömten wie als wäre die Insel einfach nur ein Zusammenwurf aus vielen Miniinseln. "Was glaubst du? Wieso sollte Mitarma uns sonst herschicken?" fragte Veranox ebenso müde wie Krakua. "Zick mich bloß nicht so an, ich hab nur gefragt, und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich neu im Bund bin und dass ich als Frischling auf so eine wichtige Mission geschickt werde ist mir mehr als nur eine Ehre!" schnatterte Krakua. "Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach nur soooo Müde! Aber wir müssen uns auf unsere Mission konzentrieren." "Ich verstehe schon... also, dann hol ich mal den Stab von Artakha raus, damit er diese Insel wieder so herstellt, wie sie vor der Großen Katastrophe war..." sagte Krakua und holte den Stab aus seinem Rückenbehälter, ein heller Strahl leuchtete in der Dunkelheit auf und erhellte den Planeten für eine Sekunde in Tageslicht. "Wow, diese Insel ist ja gar nicht so übel..." sagte Veranox, während er sich das Dschungelparadies ansah, Krakua begriff nun auf welcher Insel sie gelandet waren. Die Insel, die einst der Schauplatz des Großen Krieges war. Die Insel auf der er zusammen mit Bima die Inara-Steine fand und die Toa Inara herbeirief... die Insel in dessen Zentrum sich die Insel Vatori Nui befand, die Insel auf der die Bohrok-Nester ihren Sitz hatten. "Du hast Recht, diese Insel ist ein Paradies, aber unter ihr lauert die Hölle!" sagte Krakua und führte Veranox zu dem Eingang der Bohrok-Nester. *** In einem, von blauen Flammen umrandeten, Kreis stand eine Gestalt. Stattlich, in schimmernder Rüstung begann diese Gestalt nun ihr Training, genau um 1:00 Uhr in der Nacht - so wie sie es jede Nacht tat, ein Gedanke schwebte ständig im Kopf der Gestalt, Rache und nichts mehr außer Rache. Nun hob sie ihren komplett mechanischen Arm, mit einem knirschenden Geräusch in die Höhe. "Für alle, die an mir zweifeln!" sagte die Gestalt und entließ eine gewaltige Welle elementarer Kraft, als auf ein mal ein Heller Lichtstrahl durch das Fenster hereinschien. "Es ist also soweit..." sprach die Gestalt. "Die Insel ist entdeckt worden... Mata Nuis Tod war ein Segen für mich... Und dieser nächste Schritt der Matoraner wird mein Regime besiegeln." sprach die Gestalt. Sie richtete sich auf und ging zu einer Kammer, in der Ecke ihres Zimmers, ein schweres Tor war zu öffnen, doch die Gestalt hatte keine Probleme dabei, da einer ihrer Arme durch einen mechanischen Arm ersetzt worden war. Die Gestalt öffnete den Schrank und erblickte ein gewaltiges Fahrzeug. "Nun... es wird Zeit für dich das erste Mal benutzt zu werden, mein selbstentwickelter Eixin-Läufer." sprach die Gestalt, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder und setzte sich zurück in den Kreis aus Feuer. Während die Flammen langsam erloschen begann sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Gestalt abzuzeichnen. Kapitel 8: Der 2. Tag Der Himmel war komplett schwarz, kein Licht drang durch die Dunkelheit. Mitarma sah auf ihre Uhr... 13:48 Uhr. Neben ihr standen Axonn und Gondon. "Wir haben die südlichen Inseln evakuieren lassen, sie werden wohl bald hier ankommen." sagte Axonn und starrte auf das Kolosseum. Die drei Bundesmitglieder standen auf einer Plattform des neuen Hafens von Metru Nui, von dem aus man perfekt auf das Kolosseum starren konnte. "Der Duruchgang zu Mata Nui ist vergrößert worden." sagte Gondon, dem diese Aufgabe übertragen worden war. "Das ist gut, wenn wir den Zeitplan einhalten können, schaffen wir es vielleicht sogar das ganze Universum zu evakuieren. Ich habe auf Visorak schon Alarm schlagen lassen. Keetongu wird bald mit seinem Volk hier auftauchen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das zu sagen, doch ich vermisse den Regen." sagte Mitarma und wandte sich ab. Axonn und Gondon sprangen von der Plattform und beeilten sich zum Kolosseum zu kommen. Die Matoraner Metru Nuis hatten sich dort versammelt und warteten nun auf weitere Anweisungen. "So, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, ihr seid die erste Gruppe, die die Oberfläche betreten wird!" sagte Axonn mit ernster Stimme. "Was ist mit den Matoranern anderer Länder? Werden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen?" fragte ein Po-Matoraner, der für seine Talente im Kolhii-Sport angesehen war. Der Name des Matoraners war Hewkii. Neben ihm stand eine Matoranerin namens Hahli, die ihn aus Angst umarmte. "Wir wissen nicht wie viele es schaffen werden, aber es gibt eine Chance jeden einzelnen zu evakuieren. Dazu müsst ihr allerdings unseren Anweisungen folgen. Haben die Le-Matoraner alle Rahi in den Tunnel zur Oberfläche gebracht?" fragte Gondon. "Ja, das haben wir. Was passiert mit den Rahi?" fragte ein Le-Matoraner namens Kongu. "Unsere Agenten bringen sie an die Oberfläche." erklärte Gondon, auf ein mal hörten sie ein gewaltiges Krachen. Axonn sah sich um und sah wie ein gewaltiger Brocken von der Decke der Kuppel, die sich über Metru Nui befand, abbrach und direkt auf die Matoraner-Horde zuflog. Sofort schoss er einen Energieblitz auf den Brocken, der sich in Staub auflöste. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Wir haben nurnoch einen Tag zeit, nach dieser 'Schonfrist' wird das gesamte Universum nurnoch ein einziger Steinregen sein!" schrie Axonn. Er zeigte den Matoranern den Weg zum Tunnel und sie marschierten los. In der Ferne kam eine Flotte von Schiffen am Hafen von Metru Nui an. Ein gewaltiges Wesen namens Kanoya betrat den Hafen und bedeutete seinem Volk ihm zum Kolosseum zu folgen. *** Krakua und Veranox befanden sich in den Bohrok-Nestern. Egal wo Krakua hinsah, er hatte immer das Gefühl als ob wieder Steinwesen aus den Wänden auftauchen würden, so wie damals als er sich auf der Suche nach den Inara-Symbolen befand. Der einzige Unterschied war sein Begleiter. Der Toa der Luft hatte seit Minuten kein Wort mehr gesprochen. "Warum so schweigsam?" fragte Krakua. "Es ist nur... denkst du wirklich, diese Maßnahme wird eine Lösung auf Dauer sein?" fragte Veranox. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ungewissheit ist immernoch besser als der sichere Tod." sagte Krakua. Veranox sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Wir sind gleich angekommen, dort vorn war die Kammer in der sich die Bahrag aufhielten." sagte Krakua. "Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast. sagte Veranox. "Ich werde eine Lösung suchen. Die Bahrag sind tot... was ist wenn wir mal die Hilfe von Bohrok brauchen? Wer soll sie dann kommandieren? Ich weiß es ist fast unmöglich die Bahrag zu ersetzen, da sie ja mit den Bohrok verwandt sind, aber probieren geht über studieren." "Wenn du meinst Krakua... ich werd mich mal hier ein bisschen umsehen." Kapitel 9: Dunkelheit "Was bei Mata Nuis Leben ist denn hier los?" fragte Gali. Die Toa Nuva standen ratlos am Hafen von Metru Nui. "Sagt nicht, dass unsere Befürchtungen zutreffen!" fuhr Gali fort. Vor ihr standen Brutaka und Bima, zwei Mitglieder des Bundes des Lebens. "Wenn eure Befürchtungen den Toa von Mata Nui beinhalten, dann ist es wahr." sagte Bima besorgt. "Und jetzt? Was soll das hier werden?" fragte Tahu aufgeregt. "Wir werden versuchen so viele Bewohner dieses Universums auf die Insel über dem Universum zu evakuieren. Metru Nui befindet sich gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Aber ihr habt eine Mission, zum Glück lebt ihr noch, sonst könnten wir unsere Pläne gleich begraben." sagte Brutaka. "Das ist schön zu hören, dass sich jemand darüber freut, dass wir noch leben." sagte Lewa sarkastisch. "Ihr müsst die letzte lebende Makuta finden. Bahgami, und wenn ihr das getan habt dann befreit ihr Teridax, verstanden? Ich will keine Fragen hören, sobald ihr Bahgami gefunden habt werdet ihr ihr dieses Halsband umlegen, das wird sicherstellen, dass ihr sie unter Kontrolle habt, bei Teridax wird das allerdings nicht wirken, wenn ihr ihn gefasst habt dann gebt ihm einfach das hier." sagte Brutaka und gab Onua einen Gegenstand. "Die Maske der Zeit?" fragte Onua überrascht. "Hab ich nicht gesagt ich will keine Fragen hören?" fragte Brutaka ernst. Onua sah sich die mächtige Maske an und verstaute sie in seinem Rückenbehälter. Er hatte keinen Grund zum Zweifeln, der Bund des Lebens hatte zwar seltsame Methoden, aber sie wirkten immer. *** Das Schiff glitt lautlos über das leblose Meer, an Board befanden sich nicht gern gesehene Wesen... Zyglak. Verstoßene Geschöpfe, die niemand um sich haben wollte. Die primitiven, jedoch intelligenten, Wesen hatten nicht vor zurückgelassen zu werden. "Miese egoistische Matoraner!" schrie einer der Zyglak, der an der Front des Schiffes stand. Er zog seinen Speer und schleuderte ihn auf die Toa-Gruppe, die auf der obersten Plattform des Hafens von Metru Nui stand, auch bekannt als die Toa Nuva. "Irgendwas fliegt da durch die Luft, aber ich kann durch die Dunkelheit nichts sehen!" sagte Lewa, der die Beweungen des Speers in der Luft spührte. "Naja, dann erhellen wir die Dunkelheit doch ein wenig!" sagte Takua lachend und aktivierte seine Kanohi Avohkii, genau rechtzeitig um den Speer auf sich zukommen zu sehen, kurz vor seinem Kopf stoppte Onua den Speer, in dem er seine Kanohi Pakari einsetzte um genug Stärke aufzubringen um den Speer festzuhalten. "Ich glaube da will jemand ernsthaft Ärger!" schimpfte Pohatu, Toa des Steins und sprang von der Plattform, dabei schleuderte er Steine wie eine Steinschleuder-Maschiene auf das Schiff, das sich ihnen näherte. Diese Steine wurden allerdings von den Speeren der Zyglak in zwei geteilt und fielen ins Meer. "Bald ist es soweit..." dachte sich die Gestalt, die am Meeresgrund in einer dicken Schicht Protodermis eingesperrt war, und das schon seit fast zwei Jahren... nun hörte die Gestalt, wie ein Steinbrocken auf ihren Protodermiskäfig krachte, welcher daraufhin umfiel. "Bald..." Kapitel 10: Zyglak Es begann zu donnern, die Dunkelheit wurde durch Blitze unterbrochen, die sich über den Himmel zogen wie Sandschlangen, die durch die Wüsten von Po-Metru glitten. "Es beginnt..." sagte Brutaka leise, während er auf den Himmel starrte. Die Toa Nuva hatten das Schiff der Zyglak zum Kentern gebracht. Kopaka hatte sie auf eine Eisplatte verfrachtet und Gali erschuf eine Welle, die diese Eisplatte weit in die Ferne trieb. "Was beginnt?" fragte Gondon leise. "Das Ende... Mata Nui ist tot, doch ein Gewitter zieht auf... der Himmel verschwindet und wirft seine letzten Wasserreserven auf uns herab, als Zeichen des Abschlusses. Wenn die Matoraner nicht bald hier ankommen, dann ist es zu spät für sie." erklärte Brutaka. "Das bedeutet, wir haben nurnoch wenige Stunden?" "Stunden? Wenn wir Glück haben, haben wir noch eine Stunde." "Wow, das ist die Nachricht des Tages, gerade eben haben wir noch die Mission bekommen die letzten beiden Makuta zu suchen... und jetzt... jetzt geht das Universum unter, das sind ja gute Vorraussetzungen..." sagte Onua mit gespielter Zufriedenheit und verschränkte die Arme. "Keine Sorge, der Sturm, der jetzt passiert, wird alles Licht auslöschen und nurnoch Schatten übrig lassen, die Makuta werden es also überleben." sagte Brutaka mit ebenso gespielter Zuversicht. Gondon und Brutaka wandten sich ab und verließen den Hafen - ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen. "Na super, und was ist mit uns?" schrie Pohatu den beiden hinterher. "Sterbt in ehre... vielleicht überlebt ihr es ja, ihr habt es immerhin schon geschafft die Energiestürme in der Unterwelt zu kontrollieren, ihr habt die Voraussetzungen, ihr seid Toa Nuva. Und macht euch keine Gedanken, der schlimme Teil des Sturms, der allen Lichtwesen das Leben raubt, dauert ungefähr fünf Sekunden." sagte Brutaka. Fünf Toa Nuva sahen sich ratlos an, während es immer dunkler wurde. "Wir haben eine Bestimmung... und diese werden wir bis an unser Lebensende erfüllen..." sagte Tahu traurig. Er sah sein Team an. "Einigkeit? Treuepflicht? Bestimmung?" fragte Gali entmutigt. "Verdammt ja! Wir sind aus diesen drei Gründen in dieses Universum geboren worden. Was wären wir für Toa, wenn wir das Ignorieren würden? Also jetzt zusammen! Einigkeit Treuepflicht und Bestimmung!" schrie Pohatu und hob seine Waffen in die Luft. An diesem Abend verließen sechs Toa Nuva die Inselstadt Metru Nui, mit dem Wissen noch ca. eine Stunde am Leben zu bleiben, und danach nichts mehr als eine verschwommene Legende zu sein, deren Aufgabe es war Mata Nui zu retten. Diese Aufgabe würde jedoch für immer und ewig unerfüllt bleiben. (Hier geht es weiter: Finding a Makuta) Epilog Sonnenlicht erfüllte die Insel des Großen Geistes, die Matoraner, die durch den gewaltigen Tunnel auf die Insel stampften, mussten sich die Augen zuhalten, sie waren einiges an Licht gewöhnt, doch nach einer so dunklen Zeit endlich wieder das Licht der Licht der Welt zu erblicken war etwas, das gleichzeitig schön, wie schmerzhaft war. "Wir lassen unsere Vergangenheit hinteruns. Freude, Spaß, Gelächer... all das wird in Vergessenheit geraten." sprach ein Matoraner der Erde, sein Name war Nuparu, neben ihm lief sein guter Freund Hewkii. "... Schmerz, Leid, Makuta..." all das lassen wir auch zurück. Glaub mir, ich bin kein Ko-Matoraner aber lasst uns freudig in die Zukunft blicken. "Genau Bruder." sagte Matoro, ein Ko-Matoraner, kam zwischen die beiden Matoraner und legte seine Arme um die beiden. "Die Zukunft wird glorreich sein, der Große Geist ist zwar tot, aber wir nicht... das heißt wir haben ihn quasi besiegt." sagte Matoro lachend. "Ist das dein ernst? Du hörst dich an wie der Makuta!" Bemerkte Hewkii. Matoro wendete den Blick auf den Boden. "Vielleicht tue ich das..." sagte Matoro leise zu sich selbst, im nächsten Moment schämte er sich für diese Aussage. (Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom) "Seit Jahren warte ich auf die Begegnung mit den Toa Olda... und nun ist sie zum greifen nah... Mein ganzes Leben habe ich danach ausgerichtet sie zu zerstören... jedenfalls das Leben an das ich mich erinnere... An einem Strand aufzuwachen ist nicht viel, aber als einarmiger Krüppel mit dem Bild einer Toa-Gruppe im Geist erklärt alles." sagte die gepanzerte Gestalt. "Es tut mir leid euch zu unterbrechen, oh Meister..." sprach die Stimme, die den Raum betrat. Die Gestalt wandte sich um und sah Bahgami. "Was ist es!" schrie die Gestalt. "Nun ja... wir haben Probleme..." (Hier gehts weiter: The unending War) Charaktere Toa Metru Bild:Takanuva_Edel.JPG|Takanuva Bild:Cranius.JPG|Midak Bild:Matak.jpg|Matak Bild:Toa Hanu (LvB).JPG|Hafu Bild:Dark_Jaller.jpg|Jaller Bild:Nuju-Idekria.jpg|Nuju Bild:Toa Nirok (LvB).JPG|Nokama Toa Nuva Bild:Onua Nuva.JPG|Onua Bild:Lewa Nuva.JPG|Lewa Bild:Pohatu Nuva.JPG|Pohatu Bild:Tahu Nuva.JPG|Tahu Bild:Kopaka Nuva.JPG|Kopaka Bild:Gali Nuva.JPG|Gali Bild:Takua.jpg|Takua Bund des Lebens Datei:Mitarma.jpg|Mitarma Datei:Helryx_5.jpg|Helryx Datei:Veranox.jpg|Veranox Datei:Brutaka1.jpg|Brutaka Datei:Krakua.jpg|Krakua Datei:Für_Bima_2.JPG|Gondon Andere Bild:Kyroh.jpg|Kyroh Bild:Der_Kraken.jpg|Der Kraken Bild:Turaga Lhikan.jpg|Lhikan Bild:Turaga Tuyet.jpg|Tuyet Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724